


Feels Like Heaven

by LeeLeeBee20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLeeBee20/pseuds/LeeLeeBee20
Summary: Dean ends up in heaven and waits for Cas to come find him. Spoilers for the series finale.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel - Relationship, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Feels Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> My take on trying to explain one of the more terrible choices (of which there were many) in the series finale. Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors; this was written while in a Supernatural induced rage at one in the morning. Stay strong, shippers!

They have dinner together most nights, his parents and him. Dean cooks - neither John nor Mary can be trusted in the kitchen. Guests stop by often: Bobby and Rufus, Ellen and Jo, Ash, Pamela, Charlie, and so many of the others they lost along the way. He’s happy to see them, truly, but he can’t help but feel a sting of disappointment every time he opens the door and it’s not Cas standing on the other side. 

Time moves differently here. Dean doesn’t know how much has passed since he first arrived, but he knows it’s been too long. A part of him itches to rev up the Impala and drive through every inch of Heaven until he tracks him down, but he knows it’s useless. Cas isn’t in this part of Heaven. He’s in a place meant for beings like him, with Jack and the other angels, and Dean’s road doesn’t go that far. He can’t get to Cas, but he suspects Cas has the power to come to him. So he waits.

* * *

“Dean?” his mother calls one night as he’s busy cleaning up after another family dinner. “There’s somebody here for you.”Mary smiles softly and leads him to the deck overlooking the lake. There, in all his glory, stands Jack. His face is still youthful, but his eyes are older than Dean remembers. He supposes absorbing all of the secrets to the universe will do that to a kid.

“Hello, Dean,” is all he says. 

The words cut deep, coming from Jack. God or not, he’ll always be Cas’s son, and Dean can never look at him without seeing pieces of his angel reflected back in him. 

Dean hugs him - this almost-child of his - and claps his hand against his back. Jack does not respond in kind, but as Dean pulls away he thinks he sees the hint of a smile pull at his lips. 

“I came to see how you’re doing,” he explains, turning to watch the sun fade into the water, his eyes seeing far beyond the horizon. 

“I’m good. Happy. The changes you made here...you did good, kid.”

“Cas did good. They were his idea.”

Dean nods, trying to ignore how his heart fluttered at the sound of Cas’s name. 

“Bobby told me he’s here. Is he...is he allowed to visit?”

“He’s allowed.” 

Jack doesn’t say anymore. He doesn’t need to. Dean understands. 

“Can you tell him I miss him? That I want to see him?”

“I can tell him. But I can’t promise he’ll come.”

With that, Jack disappears, leaving Dean alone. The sun is gone now, and darkness has set in above him, tempered by the lights of a star-strewn sky. For the first time since his death, Dean feels cold. 

* * *

Cas doesn’t come the next day, or the day after that. On the third day, there’s a knock at the door, but it’s only Bobby, come for dinner. 

“I brought the entertainment,” he says, holding up a six pack. 

They eat together around the table, like families do, sharing stories and reminiscing about old times. Dean excuses himself early and wanders outside, to the deck. The stars are out again, and he wonders if maybe one of them is Cas, watching over him. 

“You miss him, don’t ya?” Bobby asks, handing him a bottle. Dean nods. “Your mama asked me if I thought you were in love with him.”

Dean nearly chokes on his beer. “What did you tell her?”

“That I always wondered the same thing.” Bobby takes a long swig from his bottle and follows his gaze upward, to the night sky. “She right?”

Dean doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t need to. The silence is the answer. 

“I wouldn’t worry. He’ll get his feathery ass out here eventually. Don’t forget, you’ve got forever now.”

“I don’t want to wait for forever, Bobby. I’ve already waited long enough.”

Bobby nodded, mulling it over. “Tell you what.You get tired of waiting, you just say the word and we’ll find a way to bust on outta here and find him. Deal?”

Dean smiled. “Deal.”

* * *

“There’s a stranger out by the lake,” John says quietly one night. Mary joins him at the window and sees a man standing on the little dock where Dean spends his mornings fishing, his trench coat flapping gently with the breeze.

“No,” she tells him, “that’s not a stranger. That’s family. “

The screen door slams shut, and Mary sees her son rushing out to meet him. 

“Come on, John,” she says, tugging her husband away from the window. “Let’s give them some privacy.”

* * *

Cas doesn’t turn as he hears Dean approach. 

He stares ahead, aloof, detached from humanity, the way a good angel - one without a crack in his chassis - should be. He chose this spot for the tactical advantage; the dock is narrow, too small to fit two grown men side by side, and by standing on the edge it becomes impossible for Dean to see his face - and for him to see Dean’s, if he can keep his gazed fixed ahead. 

The footsteps slow as he draws closer, coming to a stop a few feet behind. There’s silence, and Cas doesn’t need to turn to be able to see the look of pained confusion etched onto the face of the human he’s loved for so long. 

“Hello, Dean,” he says, his words fading with the wind. 

“Hey Cas. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“So Jack said.”

“Where the hell have you been, man?”

Cas still doesn’t turn, but his shoulders slump and his head bows. 

“I didn’t think you would want to see me. Not after...”

“Seriously? That’s why you kept away? God, Cas,” Dean sighed, shaking his head. “You’re an idiot.” He took a step closer, wrapping his arms around his angel’s waist and pressing his body close against his back. “But,” he added, nuzzling his chin atop Cas’s shoulder, “you’re my idiot.”

Cas turned his head to look at him, their cheeks now warm against one another. 

“I’m not the one who got killed by a nail,” he deadpanned. 

“Hey, I once kept reliving a day where I died in a hundred different ways. One of those days I got killed by a bad taco. A few days later I got mauled to death by a dog. Impaled by a nail doesn’t sound so stupid after that.”

“Dogs can be fearsome.”

“It was a golden retriever.”

Cas laughed, deep and low, and Dean felt a warmth stronger than any shot of whiskey run through him.

“But,” Dean continued, snuggling closer to him, “as stupid as all those deaths were, none of them were as stupid as the shit you pulled. You waited until the end to tell me. And you never even gave me a chance to say it back.”

“Would you, have said it back?”

“I’m saying it now.”

Cas turned around, fully, and for the first time their lips met. They kissed - long, slow, and deep - and when it was over all Dean could think is that, for the first time, he finally felt like he was truly in heaven.


End file.
